


There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Idea take from a  *Supernatural*  quote





	

"Sansa?" Jon asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He was at the Wall, in the midst of a war against the Wildlings, when Sansa appears.

Confuse,he ran to her, grabbing her by her arm , leading her to a safe place, away from the chaos of the war.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you not happy to see me?" She seemed so naive

Jon took a deep breath, “Yes, I am. But not now. Did you lost you mind? It's Dangerous here!” He can't lose her too. He already lost so many people.

"No, I didn't lost my mind and I know it’s dangerous." she sighs "Look, I can’t fight, and I don’t know how to hold a sword neither how to shoot arrows . But…"

Jon frowns “But …?”

"… there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing and reposting my old drabbles! Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language


End file.
